Embodiments of the present invention are directed to methods and systems for characterizing an object. Embodiments of the present invention are also directed to methods and systems for monitoring manufacturing processes and production yield associated with an object based on a compositional analysis of the object.
Global market trends are inducing manufacturers to produce products while improving process tool utilization and decreasing performance variability in the final products produced. This holds especially true in the manufacture of products such as active solid-state electronic devices (e.g., diodes, transistors, thyristors, and other devices that operate by movement of charge carriers), electronic displays (e.g., liquid crystal display, light emitting diode displays, organic light emitting diode displays, etc.), photonics devices, biomedical devices, pharmaceutical products, and the like. Process sequences used to manufacture these products can be complex, and a subtle change in one aspect of the manufacturing process may have a deleterious impact on the ability to manufacture products with desirably consistent performance properties.